Extinguish the flame
by Tylekki
Summary: Natsu and Gray against their will are sent on a mission to stop an extremely dark guild from kidnapping a young girl. They fail, Gray gets badly injured and Natsu is kidnapped. Gratsu. Major trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1

"This is stupid," the pinkette grumbled with a pout, his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. Erza sighed at the stubborn Dragon slayer.

"I disagree. I think it will be very beneficial. Not just for the both of you but for our team and the rest of the guild," Erza replied stirnly. Natsu huffed and sunk further down in his seat.

Lucy decided to chime in, "Yeah Natsu, it won't be that bad!"

"I have to spend time alone with that idiot, stripping, ice princess. Of course it will be bad," he mumbled with distaste. The two girls frowned.

Erza shrugged, "whether you like it or not you or Gray have no choice in the matter. It's the Master's orders that you and Gray take a mission together as a bonding experience so maybe you guys could work better as a team and stop fighting all the time," she said. Natsu rolled his eyes, he'd already heard it.

"This is going to be a distaster not a 'bonding experience' I dunno why you all keep saying that," he replied bitterly.

"Sheesh Natsu you need to lighten up," Lucy chuckled, trying to cheer up the Dragon Slayer. Natsu just grunted and averted his eyes to the wall. Erza sighed again and left the table, she decided she'd much rather order some strawberry cake then argue with a grumpy Natsu. "You guys really do need to try and get along more," Lucy said.

"He hates me," Natsu spat. Lucy's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I thought the feeling was mutual?" She asked curiously.

"It is, because he hates me," he said bluntly. Lucy hummed thoughtfully.

"I don't think he does Natsu. Try and be positive about this mission, and think about that poor girl you need to save! Maybe if you actually try and work with him I think you guys could make a good team! Hell, you already do, sometimes."

Natsu sneered, "fire and ice don't mix."

"Opposites attract," She said with a smile. Natsu shot her a glare. "Hey, the money's good and you'll only have to split it between the two of you!

"Yeah, guess so," Natsu didn't care about the money.

The guild doors abruptly swung open and Natsu's eyes lazily drifted over to see who it was. Much to his dismay, it was Gray. Atleast he was fully dressed for once Natsu thought. He had a large bag swung over his shoulder, and a scowl painted clearly on his face. His dark eyes met Natsu's and Natsu quickly looked away. He knew Gray was walking over. Natsu really did not want to go on that mission, alone, with Gray. The ice mages scent got stronger and stronger, and finally Natsu could sense him in his presence, standing over the table. He refused to look at him.

"Hey, flame brain. You ready or not?" Gray asked, his voice low and full of discontent . Natsu sighed and grabbed his duffel bag and slid out if the booth.

"See ya guys! Have fun!" Lucy chirped with a massive grin on her face that annoyed both of the boys. They all said their goodbyes and left for the train.

"You don't have to act so obviously miserable about having to go on a mission with me," Gray broke the silence as they walked down the street.

"You're not acting any better!" Natsu snapped, his eyes shone with anger. "You've been moping around the guild and complaining just as much as I have!"

"That's because I know you're going to mess something up and I'm going to be the only one there to fix it," Gray retorted. They glared at eachother with silent rage.

"Why the hell did the Makarov think this was a good idea?!" Natsu groaned. Gray shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

...

"Yuck!" Natsu whined as he kicked a massive spider off his foot, he oggled at it's size before it scuttled away. "That spider was about as big as my hand!" He exclaimed.

"Don't be such a baby," Gray muttered with disinterest.

"I'm not scared of spiders, idiot! I was just saying it was a really big spider!" He cried back.

"Shut up," Gray hissed. "This filthy cave is bad enough without you annoying me."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "I was just trying to make conversation," he huffed. Natsu suddenly got distracted as he heard a high pitched sound in the distance. "Did you hear that?" He whispered alarmingly. Gray looked at him confused. Natsu heard it again, and he was sure Gray heard it too as his head snapped back to stare down the dark tunnel.

"That was definitely a scream," Gray gulped. Natsu felt his insides stir as he heated up with determition.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" He roared and charged forward. Gray's eyes widened with horror.

"No, Natsu!" He yelled, but it was too late.

A pained shout escaped Natsu's lips as he felt something sharp pierce into his arm and leg, and very gracefully he tumbled to the ground with a solid thump.. Gray had tried to warn him, but he was going too fast. There was an extremely obvious glowing, red magic circle on the ground. Three arrows had appeared in the air and shot at Natsu, one landed in his calve, the other just above his wrist and the third had merely missed him and bounced off the wall.

"Natsu you moron!" Gray was seething as he ran up to the Dragon Slayers aid. Natsu still managed to keep his ball of fire lit so Gray could see him grimacing in pain, canines ground tightly together. "This is what I meant! You always manage to do something stupid, it was so god damn obvious if you would've just paid attention and slowed down!" Gray ranted.

"Shut up Gray.. I.. I feel weird," Natsu said softly. Gray snapped out of his rage and examined Natsu's condition. Two arrows stuck out of his body, his face was as white as a ghost and his eyes half lidded. Gray furrowed his eyebrows with concern, Natsu shouldn't have been suffering blood loss yet.

"What do you mean weird?" He asked.

"I feel.. tingly, and sleepy," Natsu smiled dopely and began to close his eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Don't sleep," Gray yelled and slapped his cheeks. Natsu's eyes widened with shock and he stared at Gray silently. "I think the arrows may be laced with something," Gray said thoughtfully and with worry. Natsu didn't answer and started to drift off again. "Natsu!" He shook the Dragon Slayers shoulders.

"Gray, I wanna sleep," he groaned in frustration.

"Hey, who's there?"

"Looks like someone's fallen into one of our traps!"

"Hopefully they'll be unconcious by now."

Three unknown male voices echoed through the cave and Gray's heart rate spiked. "Shit! Natsu?!" Gray whispered. He panicked even more, Natsu's eyes had fluttered shut and he was down for the count. Gray tried shaking him and slapping him again, but to no avail. He quickly hoisted Natsu's limp body over his shoulder.

"Why have you got to be so heavy!?" Gray grumbled quietly.

"Oooo, I see some pink hair, how pretty!" Gray heard a voice snicker. He didn't even look back before lunging into a sprint and trying to bolt away as fast as he could but Natsu weighed him down considerably. Gray knew what those people were capable of, they were an extremely dark guild who kidnapped people and forced them into sexual slavery. A small group had been seen hiding out near a village and had taken one of the villagers daughters, it was Natsu's and Gray's mission to get her back. He needed to get Natsu somewhere safe before he fought them.

"There's no use running!" A deeper voice taunted. Gray swore loudly as something whipped around his ankles and bound him, causing him to fly face first into the ground, his nose broke with a sickening crunch at the collision. Shrill laughter pierced his skull and he felt the anxiety swelling in his chest.

"Take pinky and dispose of the other one, I doubt he'd sell for much," a male voice drawled.

"Yes sir," Someone cackled.

Gray rolled around and weakly pushed up his body into a sitting position, "There's no way that's happening!" He growled threatingly, blood dripped down his face. He studied his assailants with squinted eyes, trying to make them out in the darkness of the cave. Three men engulfed in an aura of darkness and evil, Gray's lips curled up in disgust. One man was clearly the Alpha male, built like a tank and towered in the middle, a smug smirk decorated his sharp features.

"Look at this pathetic creature," the larger man purred. The smallest and skinniest of the three chuckled, his voice was much more high pitched and grainy than the others and made Gray flinch as it reached his ears. He tried to stand but his ankles had been bound with some sort of magical chain.

"We've got you now," the third man said smoothy and stalked forwards towards the two wizards.

Gray quickly outstretched his arms, "ice make-"

"I don't think so," he smirked and another chain emerged from his palm and rapidly snaked around his wrists and scorched his flesh, Gray yelped in pain.

Before he could even register what was happening, a boot flew into his face and he fell back into the ground. Pain radiated from his skull and the cave ceiling began to waver out. "no no don't pass out," he whispered to himself under his breath. Gray's head spun and he couldn't move a muscle. Tears of desperation welled in his eyes as he tried to do something, anything, but he was useless as they picked up Natsu's rag doll form and hauled him off.

"Can I please have the honours of finishing him off, Sir?" The smallest squeaked.

"You can discuss that with Melchior," the leader said.

"He's yours Chop," and that was the last thing Gray heard before his vision went black


	2. Chapter 2

TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic descriptions of torture and rape

…

"Mommy, what's that?" A little girl queeried as she tugged on her mother's skirt. There was an odd red lump on the dirt road just up ahead.

"What's what dear?- oh, oh god. Abigail, don't look!" The mother gasped, her face drained of colour and she quickly shoved her daughter protectively behind herself. The little girl understood the panic in her mother's voice and kept hidden.

They both slowly walked forward to investigate closer. It was human alright, but definitely a corpse. It looked like it had been chucked in a blood bath; it was covered completely head to toe in the drying, crimson substance.

"Mommy?" Abigail whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, I want you to run back to the house as fast as you can and get your father, okay?" Abigail's mother said sweetly and kissed her child on the forehead.

"I won't let you down!" She exclaimed and ran off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"N..Na-Natsu.." the corpse groaned and the woman jumped back in shock.

"Oh my goodness you're alive!" She rushed over and fell to her knees. She tried to ignore the blood as she carefully turned him onto his back. The man was completely naked, and his chest and stomach were littered with deep lacerations. A piece of paper had been stuck to his chest with a small switch blade, the once white paper stained red. She repressed a gag as she leaned in closer to read it.

'They're ours now. Don't try and take them again or more will be punished.'

"Esther!" She swung around to see her husband and Abigail running over from the distance.

"We're going to help you, okay? What's your name?" She whispered and forced a friendly smile. The man's eyes opened slightly to reveal hollow grey orbs.

"G-gray," he wheezed. "I'm.. a Fairy… Fairytail wizard. Get them, please."

…

"Gray! What the hell happened?" Lucy shrieked as her and a bundle of other wizards, and Exceeds, barged into the room where Gray laid. He was barely conscious, and his whole entire torso was heavily wrapped in white gauze. Little flecks off red dotted the bandages, which concerned everyone even more.

Gray tried to sit up, but Juvia raced over and placed her small hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down.

"Why are you here?" He asked hoarsly. Juvia pouted and tears had already begun to stream down her red cheeks.

"I heard Gray-sama was hurt so of course Juvia wanted to make sure her beloved is okay!" She whined, her voice wavering with emotions. Gray huffed and decided to ignore her, there were more important things at hand. He looked over to Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla who were all staring at him, waiting for answers.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"You left four days ago, we only just arrived," Erza replied in her usual serious tone.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy blurted out. Gray flinched.

"They.. they took him," he screwed his face up in pain as he said those words. Natsu had been taken and he was no doubt suffering some sort or torture, if he wasn't dead already. Gray had barely escaped that place with his life.

"They what?!" They all yelled in unison, their eyes wide with panic. Gray burried his face into his hands.

"I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry," his voice broke with the threat of tears. Juvia wrapped herself around him and he felt like he was about to explode.

"It's okay Gray-sama, your lover is here to comfort you," she crooned.

"Get the fuck off me Juvia! I don't like you, stop this bullshit!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"How.. how could you?!" Juvia screamed, tears pouring from her face in bucket loads. They all jumped as earth shaking thunder boomed in the sky and heavy rain began to pelt down.

"Juvia, calm down!" Erza ordered. Juvia just sobbed loudly and ran out of the room.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I don't care! Hurry up and go save Natsu!" He growled in frustration.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Alright. Wendy, Carla you stay here and help Gray as much as you can. Lucy, Happy, you're with me," Erza instructed and nodded at Gray. He nodded back and gave her a small smile. The Celestial wizard, Queen of Fairies and little blue Exceed left the room with determition to get their friend back.

"Gray, are you alright?" Carla asked motherly and hopped up onto the bed next to his lap. Wendy came over as well, her eyes shone with distress. She was extremely worried about Natsu and Gray's condition.

"Yeah I'm good. The village people helped me a lot but I was hoping you could do something as well," Gray ruffled her hair in attempts to make her feel a bit better.

"Of course," she said and smiled. She began to gingerly unravel the bandages, and a small gasp escaped her mouth when she saw the extent of the wounds.

"Goodness Gray, it looks like you've been in a fight with a dragon!" Carla cried out. Gray winced.

"Do you think the scars will be bad?" Gray didn't want any more scars to ruin his skin.

Wendy gulped, "I can definitely heal it, but it will take time. It won't go away completely but I'm sure Porlyuscia has something that will help with the scarring," she said.

"Yeah, she has this special magic ointment. It smells like crap but it works like a charm. I don't know how much it can help with this though," Gray suddenly had a flashback from the cave. He was barely conscious as Chop chuckled gleefully and sharpened his knife. He was grinning manically the whole entire time as he mangled his body. Gray had writhed and screamed threats, but he had refused to plead mercy. He had eventually passed out from blood loss and the last thing he remembered was waking up on the road dehydrated and on the verge of death.

"Gray?" Wendy snapped Gray out of his memory. She glanced at him worriedly before placing her hands over the wounds and muttering a spell. Gray sighed in relief. Wendy's magic always felt amazing and warm and seemed to suck away all of the pain he was enduring. "Is that better?" She smiled.

"Very much, thank you Wendy," Gray replied with sincerity. The little healer was definitely appreciated amongst Fairytail.

"I'm sure the others will get Natsu back," Wendy's words were full of spirit.

"I know they will," for some reason, Gray doubted his words. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

…

"This is disgusting and just completely inhumane!" Erza cried in disbelief, her hands shook with anger as she gripped the photograph between armoured fingers. Lucy had quickly covered Happy's eyes to stop the curious cat from seeing the picture, and the second the blonde looked her face turned a sick shade of green. They had found the cave and dodged the traps and made it to the make shift lair, and it was empty of course. All that was left was a heap of junk, some chains in the walls, and a single photograph had been sat in the direct centre of the small space.

"Poor Natsu. This is horrible," Lucy whispered in terror.

"Let me see it!" Happy complained and tried to squirm out of her grip. Erza quickly shoved it into her pocket and picked up the blue cat in her arms.

"It's nothing Happy, it's okay. We'll get him back I promise," she smiled and gave him a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder and Lucy snuck away to throw up her lunch.

They quickly headed back to Gray, Wendy and Carla. They needed to start tracking down Natsu as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu groaned, his whole entire body ached with pain and his muscles were as stiff as concrete. "Well well, it looks like sleeping beauty is arising from her slumber," a deep voice purred, their voice sounded like poison. Natsu opened his eyes but he was met with pitch black. Even though he felt slightly numb, he could still feel the cloth being wrapped around his eyes.

"Let me go," he tried to yell, but he sounded like a small, choking mouse.

"That's not happening," they said smugly.

"Where's Gray?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Oh, the black haired one? He's dead, Chop got rid of him," the words were like a knife to Natsu's heart. No, he refused to belief that those jerks had killed Gray. He was stronger than that; he smirked at those thoughts, those guys were nothing compared to Gray. He'd be out of there in no time. "Chop's laughter and the boys screams filled the whole entire cave for about an hour before it finally went silent, I must say I thought he'd last longer with all that muscle but whatever I think you're much more cute," a finger trailed down his chest and he tried to worm away but it was useless, he couldn't move.

"Don't touch me," he managed to choke out.

"We're going to do much more than touch you pet," the coldness in his tone send a shiver down Natsu's spine. "Meow for me."

…

Gray burned with ice cold hatred and despise. The cup of water on the bedside table had been completely frozen. He never in his life thought he would ever see Natsu like that. He was tied up, chains pulled his arms above his head and restrained his ankles, a spreading bar was fixed in between his thighs unfortunately to reveal a big dildo sticking out of his bleeding behind. His body was covered in purple bruises, cuts and blood and other bodily fluids that made Gray want to go on a killing spree. Gray couldn't see Natsu's face, it was shielded by his hair as he bowed his head in humiliation, he could imagine the embarassment and helplessness Natsu must of been feeling and it made him sick.

"What's that sticking out of his arm?" Lucy asked and took the picture.

"A needle. They must be drugging him. Something to repress his magic maybe," Erza said hesitantly, she didn't like seeing Natsu in that manner.

"Animals!" Gray shouted and smashed his fist into his leg. Lucy tenderly grasped onto his hand and began to rub soothing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. The ice mage slowly began to calm down and his breathing evened out. "I think they must have given me something too, I wasn't able to use my magic after they got me," Gray mumbled.

Erza frowned, she felt really bad for Gray and what he went through but they needed to know more so they could have a better chance at getting Natsu back. "Can you tell us everything that happened, in detail?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as gentle as possible.

Gray nodded, "Yeah."

…

"What are you doing?" Natsu sounded hopeful in his question. He felt someone unlocking the chains around his wrists. He still couldn't move his limbs though, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even use his magic. The fire that normally raged in his chest had been extinguished by the countless of magic sedatives he had been forcefully given, he hated feeling so weak and helpless.

"We're not letting you go. We have to move locations for obvious reasons. It isn't really in issue though, we have to go back to the rest of our guild eventually," the answer was blunt and bitter.

"Wait Master, let's leave a picture for the Fairies!" He had pieced together that the one with the higher voice was Chop, and he was the most sadistic and unstable of the three.

"Fine, hurry up," his voice was so close, right in his ear, Natsu just wanted his friends to hurry up and save him. He quickly ducked his head just before he heard the click of a Polaroid camera.

"All done!" Chop announced gleefully.

"H..help me.. please," a weak female voice pleaded and Natsu's heart skipped a beat.

"Katherine, is that you? I'm here to save you, more wizards will be here soon I promise," Natsu tried to assure the young girl which earnt him a hard kick to the stomach.

"No one is going to save either of you!" The one known as 'Master' spat with fury. It was the first time Natsu had heard him lose his cool, he guessed he was really worried about more of the guild coming before they got a chance to escape.

Natsu grinned to reveal a mouth full of blood stained teeth. "Fairytail WILL save me, and then I'll burn you and your whole guild to a fucking crisp!" He chuckled darkly. Natsu had never heard such a tone from his own throat, it was dark and bitter on his tongue, he did not feel okay; he did not feel normal anymore.

"Shut the fuck up scum!" His torturor seethed and landed another kick to to Dragon slayers stomach. Natsu grimaced and mustered as much will power as he could not to cry or scream from the pain. "If they do happen to find us I'll kill you instantly. I'll shove a knife right into your stomach carve out your insides. You disgust me. So smug and spirited for a man with a plastic cock inside of him. How do you think your friends will react when they burst in to see your mangled corpse and organs splattered everywhere? They will never forget how they were too late, but it isn't their fault, it's yours for being so weak and repulsive!" Those words were worse then any knife to the gut. Natsu couldn't hold it back anyone, ugly and painfilled sobs filled the room. He couldn't handle the humiliation; or the thought of Fairytail finding him dead. He berated himself inside his skull, he was being pathetic.

"Stupid, pathetic!" He sobbed.

"That's right. You're a worthless piece of shit. We honestly didn't think anyone would fall for our traps, but a so called Fairytail wizard did. You're a disgrace to their guild. It's okay though, our guild will like you very much. You can be our little pet and we will make sure to keep you well disciplined. I doubt Fairytail will bother looking for shit like you anyway," his words were cold and cruel, but full of sadistic pleasure and glee. Natsu tried to drown out the terrifying voice but it was impossible. Those words clung to him and like a disease spread through his mind.

"No.. it isn't true.." he whimpered. The pinkette violently flinched as ridiculously long fingers combed through his hair.

Natsu swore he could hear the mans lips curl into a sadistic smile, "Unfortunately, the truth hurts. Due to your idiocy your friend, Gray I believe?- is dead, and now your body is ours. Your mind is ours. Usually we sell the people we capture, but I like you. You're fun. I wanna keep you all to myself," Natsu sobbed again.

"You're insane," Natsu cried. He had never met such fucked up people in his life.

"Maybe I am, or maybe you're insane. Who had the right to draw the line between sane and insane? Who decided that murder was bad, a sane or insane person? In my opinion, I'm just different, I follow my natural instincts," Natsu wished he would stop petting him.

"Killing.. r-rape.. it's wrong," Natsu whispered.

"Who says? You? Well, look where your morals have gotten you. Maybe you need to just let go and follow your instincts too, kitten," the man's voice was softer, he sounded very content. Natsu yelped as he was pulled into a tight hug. "Shhh, it's okay. Once we fully break you, you'll feel all better!"

"Master, shouldn't we get going as soon as possible?" Melchior stated, slight concern in his tone. The leader sighed heavily, his hot breath tickled Natsu's neck.

"Yes, I guess so. I don't know why but I really like this one," he replied contently.

"You do like the ones that are full of spirit, makes them harder to break," Melchior responded.

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but you know I prefer women. They're much more soft and delicate," Melchior said.

"Feel free to have the other bitch then. I'm very glad you decided to accompany me on this trip, without your chains I may not have such a pretty new toy to play with," the master set Natsu free from his embrace and went over to Melchior to give him a 'well done' pet on the shoulder.

"I will serve you in anyway I can, Master," Melchior bowed slightly. He was a loyal man, especially to the master of his guild. He had shown him the art of killing, torture, rape, and he loved it. He loved feeling in control and tearing down delicate girls. He loved everything about his guild. The freedom having broken free from the morals that chained him down was the best feeling he had ever felt. He was powerful and could do whatever he wanted, when he wanted! And his master approved, his master understood his sadistic needs, he was in a guild surrounded by people who understood his art.

"How come he gets a pet and I only got to give the other guy some paper cuts! Not fair, not fair, not fair!" Chop screeched and stomped his foot on the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Melchior rolled his eyes and remained silent, he was getting a bit tired of Chop's immature, loud, deranged company.

The Master remained calm though and gave the scrawny man a gentle smile. "You've done well too Chop, we'll make sure to find you a pet on the way back."

Chop's eyes lit up and he launched himself into his Master's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Chop wants a tough pet like yours!" He chirped happily. Melchior sneered in annoyance, he couldn't wait to get back and spend some time alone with the girl they had kidnapped. She was very pretty and petite, skin as white as snow, long golden hair and such innocent blue eyes, she was perfect, an angel that needed her wings clipped.

Natsu listened to their conversation trying not to vomit. They were all absolute sickos with no trace of sanity left in between them, he wondered if the rest of their guild were as crazy. God he hoped not.

"Alright enough of sitting around. We seriously should get going just incase more of the Fairytail wizards are on their way. Melchior, you can clean and chain up your bitch, I will take care of mine. Chop, go keep lookout for a while, maybe set a couple more traps around the area," their master ordered.

"Okie dokies!" Chop exclaimed and scuttled out of the cave like the rat he resembled.

Melchior knelt next to the barely conscious girl laying on the ground in a bloody mess. He couldn't help but smile at how tiny and broken she looked, but he also had a bad feeling that she wouldn't last much longer. She shivered as he carrassed her bloody cheekbone. "It's going to be okay, angel," he crooned.

The girl sobbed quietly. "N..no.."

"Katherine!" Natsu gasped as he remembered again that he wasn't the only victim.

"Katherine? Such a sweet name," Melchoir's smile widened.

"Shut up pig, she should be the least of your concerns right now," the dark guild master hissed as he focused back on his prey. He pulled another syringe out of his pocket, but Natsu couldn't see it coming. The master stuck the needle right into a large vein in Natsu's neck. Natsu had no time to register what was going on before he was out cold. The master grinned and planted a kiss on to the unconscious boys forehead, "Time to go now!"


	4. Chapter 4

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Graphic depictions of gore, torture and rape

…..

Natsu didn't even know how in the world he was conscious again. His body hurt so, so much and he was feeling extremely light headed and tired, but he couldn't waste time by sleeping. His nose told him he was somewhere new and no longer in that dreadful cave, but oh god wherever he was smelt so much worse. It was the smell of death and rotten flesh, if he had anything left in his stomach to throw up he would've but he could only manage a gag. Frustratingly he was still blindfolded and chained up, but his limbs felt so weak he doubted he would be able to move even without the restraints. Luckily whatever had been shoved in his ass was no longer there, atleast that was a positive, and he was grateful nothing else had been forced into him. The master had just beaten the absolute crap out of him, cut him, fucked him with some object that felt similar to the shape of a penis, and had jerked himself off into Natsu's wounds; that was definitely the worst part, but if he didn't escape he knew many more horrors were to come.

Ignoring his pain, both mental and physical, and the rancid smell that assaulted his nostrils he desperately tried to make an escape plan, but he couldn't seem to come up with anything solid. He'd still try though, Natsu Dragneel was never a quiter. He would save himself and Katherine and destroy the bastards who dared to do this to them.

"Hello! Anybody there?!" He tried to shout as loudly as possible but cringed at how messed up and raspy his voice sounded. No response, just eery silence. The dragon slayer growled lowly with anger. He tried to tug at the chains, but in his state that was completely useless. He tried to summon his magic, but he was still pumped full of sedatives. What was he suppose to do? Just wait around for Fairytail to come? He guessed that was his only option for now. "Helloooo!" He called out again. His throat hurt and his mouth was as dry as a desert. "Can I atleast get some water!"

"Be quiet pet, I could hear you from the cell next door," he heard someone snap. No not someone, that voice, that smell, it was the guilds master. His skin crawled. "How are you feeling?"

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?!" He hissed in return. The master chuckled. "Where are we?" Natsu asked furiously.

"We're back at my guild. This will be your new home," the master said softly and Natsu felt his blindfold fall to the ground. His eyes fluttered open to be met with a harsh yellow light, he groaned and blinked a few times to try and get use to seeing again. It took a moment but his blurred surroundings eventually became clear. The master was grinning evily. He had dark eyes as black as coal and long, straight silver hair that draped over his large shoulders. Natsu then scanned his prison cell. It was rather tiny and the exit was a large iron door, there was nothing to see other than the room he was in. It was empty other than a light hanging from the ceiling; and the walls and floor were decorated with bucket loads of dry blood. "Do you like what you see?" He cackled.

Natsu ignored the man, "What's your name?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the dispecible man with obvious loathing.

"Eldon, but you will call me Master like the others," Eldon smiled.

"Like hell!" Natsu sneered. Eldon's smile windened and he unclipped the chains that held his arms up. They fell onto Natsu's lap and he gave a little groan. He just had shackles on his wrists and ankles now. The relief of not being chained up was short lived as Eldon grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into the middle of the room. He hoisted the dragon slayer to his feet and attached more chains to his wrist shakles and attached them to a hook on the cieling. Natsu yelped as his whole body weight pulled on his shoulders, he could only scrape the concrete floor with the very tip of his toes.

"That looks painful," Eldon laughed sadistically. Natsu would've loved to spit in his face if his mouth wasn't so dry. "As pretty as that defiant glare is I rather miss you crying. Remember that? Remember how you sobbed like a little baby?" Eldon's eyes twinkled with pleasure. Natsu knew he was only trying to get to him, to 'break' him. That's what this little game was, he wanted to make Natsu into his little obediant slave and he would rather die than become that. He ignored Eldon yet again.

"Where's my scarf?" Natsu asked urgently, the precious item suddenly popping into his mind.

"Is that something important to you?" Eldon asked curiously.

"My father gave it to me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh well that's too bad. I have no idea where that thing went. Anymore questions?" Eldon smiled again. Natsu hoped he could get his scarf back but there were more important things at stake. He forced the scarf to the back of his mind.

"Where's Katherine?" He demanded the girls where abouts. Eldon's smile stretched even further.

"Dead. Melchior certainly didn't waste his time," he said with amusement. Natsu's eyes widened. Was he lying? Or had he really failed? If it was the latter, he would be completey distraught with himself for his failure; it would be all his fault, Katherine's blood would be on his hands. If only he'd been more careful like Gray, then he would've noticed and Katherine would be safe. Maybe Gray was a better wizard than him after all. Either way, that didn't make him useless! He was still a fire dragon slayer!

"If that's true, you will pay asshole!" Natsu snarled. Eldon trailed a finger up his abs and to his chest playfully.

"I think you're the one who's going to pay my pet" Eldon placed a kiss on his collar bone. Natsu thrashed as hard as he could against his chains to escape his touches but Eldon grabbed his waist and held him still.

"Let go of me! Stop touching me!" Natsu screamed and tried to lift his leg to kick him, but he was still too weak to do so. Eldon clicked his tongue and went over to a pile of chains on the floor. He got to work on chaining Natsu's feet to the floor, spreading them far apart. Natsu groaned at the discomfort.

"That's better. Now, where should we start?" Eldon beamed and his eyes reflected his insanity. Natsu began to feel a little nervous, was he planning to do worse than before? His body was still a mess of cuts and bruises and he tried to forget about the pain in his ass. He could handle pain, but torture and humiliation? He didn't know how to handle that.

"It doesn't matter that you moved. Fairytail will still find you," Natsu threatened and Eldon's expression darkened. He roughly grabbed Natsu's jaw.

"You're mine now. They won't come for you," he said bitterly as he forced Natsu to look into his eyes. "I've been looking forward to actually fucking you, maybe we can start there?" He was smiling again. Natsu's eyes widened, no, anything but that. He didn't want to lose his virginity to a vile monster.

Someone banged loudly on the iron door and Eldon's eyes shifted. Natsu couldn't twist his body around to see who it was as Eldon went to open it.

"Oh Melchior, thank you very much," he heard Eldon say happily. Melchior grunted in response and he heard something heavy be thrown on to the ground. The door closed loudly and Eldon came back into his view with a very excited look on his face. "Melchior brought you a gift," he stated and ducked behind him again. When Natsu saw what his 'gift' was he vomited stomach bile all down his front.

"N-no!" He gasped, tears formed in the corners of his eyes. It was Katherine's corpse, and he could only tell that from her scent and blonde hair, her body had been completely disfigured. Her eyes were missing, so was a hand, and the rest of her body was a bloody, mangled mess. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" He shrieked.

Eldon threw his head back and roared in laughter. Natsu continued to scream and cry at him. Eldon grabbed the girls corpses hair and shoved her bloody, mutated face into his own. Natsu's nose filled with the metallic scent of blood and he puked again, the stomach bile burnt his throat. He stared into the empty eye holes horrified and feeling intense guilt. Eldon dropped the corpse at his feet.

"This is your fault," Eldon hissed and caressed Natsu's cheek. Natsu tried to bite his hand but he quickly pulled away. "That girl died because you couldn't save her!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP BASTARD OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Eldon gingerly rubbed his hands all over his body and ignored his shouting.

"You're so beautiful," Eldon whispered in admiration. "I do like my boys thin though, but we'll fix that."

"YOU WILL FUCKING PAY!"

Eldon groped his manhood and ass eagerly. "I'm going to really enjoy this," he purred and went behind Natsu. The dragon slayer knew what was coming but he couldn't do anything about it. "Maybe I'll stop if you beg."

"No fucking way," Natsu snarled defiantly. He'd rather get raped then plead for his mercy. He heard Eldon laugh and then something hard push against his entrance. Natsu closed his eyes and tried to find a safe place in his thoughts as Eldon violated him. He thought about Happy and his teammates, he thought about Fairytail, his family. He didn't doubt they'd come for him, he wouldn't have to endure Eldon's torture for long. He was strong, he was Salamander of Fairytail! "You will never break me," he said darkly as Eldon pounded into him.

"I love a challenge."

…

Team Natsu had been non-stop working to get Natsu back for almost two weeks. All of them were sleep deprived and worried sick for the dragon slayer, Happy was obviously the most distraught.

"I want Natsu back," the cat sniffled and clung onto Erza. Erza pet his head sympathetically.

"I know Happy. He's strong, I'm sure he's doing okay," Erza attempted to reassure Happy as best as she could.

Happy slowly nodded, "I can't believe they took him in the first place!"

Lucy reached out to pet Happy as well, she really sorry bad for the little guy but she was really concerned as well. They'd dug up as much information on the 'Keepers of Skulls' they could. They already knew they were a very dark guild who mainly participated in kidnapping, sexual slavery and human trafficking.

"Do you think they would have sold Natsu to someone else?" Gray asked. Happy whimpered and began to cry. Erza shot the ice mage a glare. Gray muttered an apology.

"I have no idea," Lucy frowned. "Levy has been trying to find out more information so we can hopefully locate wherever their guild is, but so far there's been nothing. No one knows barely anything about the guild or their members. They're good at what they do," she said. Erza decided to take Happy somewhere else as the two talked, it wasn't exactly new information. With nothing to go off they could only analyse the information they had managed to get, which was very little.

"Stupid flame brain. Only he could get himself in a mess like this," Gray grumbled.

"He can be rather impulsive," Lucy smiled sadly, "but he's still Natsu. He will be alright. We'll get him back in no time!"

"You said that two weeks ago," Gray's words hurt Lucy but she decided not to take it personally. Gray had been even more gloomy since the incident but she couldn't blame him. Even though the two were rivals they were also best friends, almost brothers even, and he was scared for him. Not to mention the torture Gray himself had to go through by some maniac named 'Chop', he hadn't caught any other names but he saw three of them. One of them had the power to form and control chains that could burn your flesh and the other seemed to be more of the leader. That's all Gray could remember.

"How are your scars going?" Lucy changed the subject. Gray's facial expression remained blank but she noticed the slight flash of pain in his eyes.

"They're fine. They won't go away completely but they would have definitely been worse if it weren't for Porlyuscia and Wendy," Gray said.

"Fairytail certainly puts those two to good use," the celestial wizard commented and Gray grunted in agreement.

"Attention Fairytail wizards!" Makarov stood up on the bar and everyone went silent, their attention on their small master. "The magic council finally got back to me with what they know about the Keepers of Skulls. They're a dark guild put together by an escaped prisoner named Eldon Latimer. He is extremely dangerous and the magic council have been trying to track him down and put him back where he belongs so they are willing to help us in retrieving Natsu," he stated, "their guild mark is a skull with the lower jaw missing. Unfortunately that's all the information they know. Team Natsu, I'd like to speak to you in my office. That is all."

Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy all followed Master Makarov and sat in his office waiting for him to start talking. Makarov sighed and messaged the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. The master was obviously stressed and worried about Natsu as well.

"We still haven't been able to pinpoint the guilds where abouts. How are you four handling all of this? Especially you Gray," Master Makarov said softly, his kind eyes scanned Gray with concern.

Gray shrugged, "been better."

"You know we're all here for you if you need to talk about it Gray," Makarov placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Gray muttered. He really did appreciate all the support he was receiving but he was honestly fine, just angry that Natsu had been taken and gone for so long. He remembered the photograph, what other torture was he experiencing? He flinched at the thought.

"How about you Happy?" Makarov questioned the Exceed who frankly looked miserable.

"I'm okay. Natsu will be okay," Happy replied tiredly. He had barely slept a wink since his best friend was stolen.

"Yes, he will be. Erza, Lucy?" Makarov looked at the girls.

"I'm alright. As Happy said, Natsu will be okay. He always is," Erza responded and Lucy agreed with her.

"Good. Try not to worry so much. Natsu can take care of himself. I'm working very hard to get him back and so are the rest of us. You all look exhausted, I recommend getting some rest," Makarov smiled at his children. They all thanked him and trudged back into the guild hall. Happy went home with Lucy, he had been staying with her since Natsu's disappearance. Erza tried to convince Gray to go home too but he insisted he was fine and was determined to stay at the guild. She eventually gave up and went home for some well needed sleep.

Gray sat at the bar and drowned his sorrows with copious amounts of alcohol. It was all his fault that Natsu had been taken and was being hurt, he had been completely useless. He couldn't stop thinking about the dragon slayer and guilt overwhelmed him.

He kept drinking until he eventually blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

\- He didn't scream, he couldn't scream. No matter how much it hurt he would not let the pain destroy his pride. Blood splashed everywhere as he was carved to shreds but screaming was still not an option, he couldn't beg, his magic wouldn't work, he couldn't save himself, he couldn't do anything, he was pathetic. Pain, so much pain, so much blood, his blood… -

Gray shot up from his bed as rigid as a board. His breathing came out in harsh, uneven pants and his pale skin was shining with a thin veil of sweat. He groaned and buried his face into his palms. Another nightmare.

"Pathetic," he hissed and angrily kicked his legs over the side of the bed. He stormed to the bathroom and splashed some cold water over his face from the tap, hoping he could wash the bad dreams away. He beat himself up over how pathetic he was, how could he be having stupid nightmares over being cut up a little whilst Natsu had been gone for a month? Was the fire mage even still alive?.. Gray shook his head, of course he was alive. "One whole fucking month!" Gray growled and slammed his fist into the mirror. Glass shards flew everywhere and blood instantly began to seep from his busted knuckles. The pain helped bring out of his fit of rage and he tried to focus on his breathing, he needed to calm down. Getting angry and punching mirrors would not help get Natsu back. Gray sighed and got to work on bandaging his hand and carefully cleaned up the glass that littered his bathroom. He splashed some cold water over his face and feeling slightly refreshed sunk back into his bed.

He had never cared or been that concerned about Natsu ever, but was he really worried or did he just feel guilty about getting Natsu captured? It had been his fault after all for not getting him out of there. The ice mage groaned, at least he was definitely suffering the consequences. The wounds on his front had completely healed, apart from the terrible scars, but Gray could live with a few more scars. The nightmares were another thing, they left him feeling pathetic and ashamed over his own weakness. Most of the time the bad dreams were about Chop torturing him but he occasionally dreamed about Natsu going through the same torture, they were the worst ones.

The magic council had lent a hand in trying to track the dark guild down but so far they were still empty handed and Natsu was still missing. He'd been missing a whole month and if he was still being treated like he was in the photograph he definitely wasn't having a fun time. Millions of thoughts and questions raced around his mind; where the hell was Natsu? Why was it taking them so long to find him? Why did he have to be taken?

For the first time in his life Gray wanted to see nothing more than Natsu's cheeky grin and unruly pink hair. He missed their rivalry and sparring in the guild hall. He just wanted his best friend back and in one piece, whether he wanted that out of guilt or he genuinely liked Natsu deep down he didn't care, Natsu deserved to be safe and back with Fairytail even if he was the most annoying person on the planet. Natsu didn't deserve to be taken, tortured or humiliated. He was a powerful wizard and a beloved member of the Fairytail family. Even if he was stupid and loud he was still caring, goofy and protected anyone who needed it, Natsu deserved the same. They would save Natsu and soon hopefully and Gray was willing to do absolutely anything to help. He was sure that whatever Natsu was facing was much worse than some ugly scars and nightmares.

…

Natsu flinched slightly as the metal door to his cell was pushed open to reveal Eldon smiling widely and pushing the familiar tray of torture instruments he liked to use on him. Natsu just glared at him from the chair he was tied to, and had been for god knows how long. The only times he had been untied and let up from the old, wooden seat was when Eldon wanted to use him to fulfill his more sexual desires. Natsu shivered at the thought, he much preferred being beaten and stabbed over that. His tired eyes continued to bore holes into Eldon as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello pet! I have a special treat prepared for you today for our one month anniversary!" Eldon exclaimed and immediately went to petting his knotted, overgrown hair. Natsu's eyes widened, one month? That had been the first time Eldon gave him any inkling on how long he had been their play toy. Why hadn't anyone saved him yet? He was beginning to lose hope. Maybe Eldon was right and he was just a burden and Fairytail really didn't want him.

"Would you like some water kitten?" Eldon asked gently. Natsu licked his chapped lips and refused the urge to nod enthusiastically. That had been the first time he'd been offered water in a while. He hadn't been given anything to eat in forever either, not that moldy bread crusts were much of a meal to be excited about. How had he survived a month on so little? He felt like he was on the verge of death. Natsu didn't really mind the thought of dying at that point, it would have been a lot better than being subjected to Eldon's torture and it was starting to appear like Fairytail didn't really care about him much anyway. Yeah, he'd be better off dead. Eldon would surely get sick of him soon enough once he finally 'broke', and he didn't think he could hold himself together much longer. What was the point? "Are you giving me the silent treatment today then?" Eldon sighed and tugged at the roots of Natsu's hair harshly with frustration. Natsu just grunted in mild discomfort. "I told you how long you've been here and offered you water? And this is how you repay me?" his captor sneered and continued to pull Natsu's hair, forcing the boy to look at his face which was twisted in displeasure.

"Please," Natsu whispered. Eldon let go of his hair and smiled again.

"Please what?" He asked, his anger had completely faded. Natsu swallowed the little pride he had left intact.

"Please Master let me have some water," he said quietly, his voice was permanently weak and hoarse from the damage done to his vocal cords from the constant screaming. He didn't scream much anymore though.

"Good boy," Eldon praised and brought a cup up to Natsu's lips. Natsu gulped down the liquid greedily. He moaned in relief as his dry throat greeted the water happily. He couldn't help but whine as the cup was empty and he considered begging for more but he wouldn't. "If you accept today's gift like a good pet I'll maybe give you some more later. I think it would be safe to give you some food too without you getting fat and gross," said Eldon. Natsu cast his eyes down to his naked, malnourished body that was covered in wounds of every sort. Eldon had to be delusional if he thought he'd get fat from a few mere scraps, but he'd already gathered that he was far from sane the minute he met him. Eldon had some thing about keeping him as thin as possible, luckily he'd long gotten use to the hunger pains that stabbed his stomach constantly.

"You look so pathetic," Eldon suddenly chuckled, "but I do love your company. I may have tamed the dragon but I have not yet broken you," he said with a sigh. Natsu wished he'd shut his mouth and get on with the torturing. "You're probably wondering what your special gift is today, well since Fairytail have obviously abandoned you lets get rid of that ugly guild mark of yours!" Eldon said as he grabbed a scalpel. Panic seized Natsu's chest as he stared at Eldon with horror.

"Y-you're going to cut it off?" Natsu stuttered.

"Yes pet. You don't need it anymore," Eldon placed the blade at the top of the mark.

"B-but you.. you don't need to cut it! P-please no," tears began to well in Natsu's eyes. That mark had helped him get through so much of the torture, it helped remind him of his friends and keep himself grounded. "Master please!" He cried without giving himself time to be ashamed.

"As much as I love the sound of you begging I'm sorry but this must be done. It's more punishment for killing Katherine, you still have not atoned for your sins. it's also punishment for being stupid enough to believe you actually belonged with Fairytail. You belong here with me," Eldon hissed right into his ear.

Natsu screamed as the scalpel dug into his flesh.


	6. Chapter 6

Trigger warnings: Graphic depictions of torture and rape

A/N Please leave a review and give me your advice and thoughts. Constructive criticism is also very welcome.

…

He was still tied to his chair. Frayed ropes wrapped tightly around his mid section and ankles, the material bit roughly into his skin and he could barely move without his nerves screaming in pain. He remained as still as possible and his head lolled against his chest in exhaustion. His neck hurt an awful lot too where a thick, leather collar had been fixed around his throat. Like his restraints it was also way too tight and dug uncomfortably into his flesh. It wasn't the pain that bothered him though, it was what the collar represented. He was nothing other than Eldon's pet and the collar reminded him constantly of that.

Fairytail weren't going to save him, he was sure of that now. At first he had refused to believe Eldon's lies but he knew now that they were nothing other than the truth. He was stupid and useless and he deserved to be where he was. The only thing that made him strong was his magic, and without that he was absolutely nothing, he didn't deserve to be a dragon slayer in the first place anyway. Igneel should have taken in someone better, someone with brains and true strength. He still had yet to see his scarf but that didn't really matter to him anymore, he didn't deserve his father's gift and comfort. He wished he could just die but he didn't deserve that escape either.

Natsu never imagined he'd be faced with such torture. He never ever would've thought he could have been in the situation he was in. Old Natsu had held so much confidence, happiness and energy, now he felt like a shell of his former self. He didn't think he would ever be able to smile again. All positive emotions had been cut out of him. He was nothing other than a powerless, pathetic sack of meat. He was a disappointment to Igneel and his guild. He was so ashamed for being captured and not able to escape but he couldn't be bothered trying anymore. He may as well succumb to his fate and accept he would die at Eldon's hands when he eventually got sick of toying with him. Natsu knew atleast a month had passed, maybe two by now, it wouldn't be long until Eldon got bored.

Natsu's body involuntarily twitched and he clenched his teeth together as the ropes irrated the skinless patch on his shoulder. The wound had mostly scabbed over but was leaking pus and fluids. It hadn't been his first infection, if Eldon decided he was behaving well enough it would be treated. His stomach ached with the familiar feeling of starvation. He had only been fed once since his guild mark was removed, but apple skins were definitely not enough to satisfy his hunger for long. He hoped he would just die of starvation, it couldn't be much longer until he did could it?

Happy was surely missing him, he was probably the only one but he would probably go live with Lisanna and forget all about him. It hurt to think that but he just hoped the little exceed was being cared for.

He suddenly felt a familiar pressure in his bladder and he let out a small sigh. A bucket had been placed underneath him for when he needed to relieve himself. It hadn't been emptied in ages and it absolutely reeked. Atleast he hadn't been fed enough to produce much waste. Too tired to feel shame he just let it go. The urine burned due to his dehydration but pain was something he'd gotten used to. He'd been beaten, cut, insulted, raped, starved, stabbed, choked, slapped, humiliated.. the list went on and on but atleast he hadn't been sent crazy, he would hold onto his sanity for as long as he could. He would not be broken. He absolutely could not break.

Natsu hoped he'd atleast be let out of his cell before he died. He hadn't seen outside those dirty, bloody four walls the whole entire time. Katherine's smell still lingered, her corpse had been taken out a little while after she was brought in. Natsu shivered at the memory. Eldon had fun with her body before she was removed also. He'd severed more limbs and done even more revolting acts. When he could sleep, which was very rarely, her eyeless face haunted his nightmares. Natsu had killed an innocent girl and Eldon never failed to remind him of that.

The creaking sound of the door opening shook him from his thoughts, but he didn't look up. He didn't feel any fear or anxiety just curiousity to what was in store for him next. Eldon's scent assaulted his nostrils, it was a mixture of blood, sweat and lemons. Eldon's hand ran through his dirty hair, a motion he had become accustomed to but certainly didn't enjoy. He tried to imagine someone else petting his hair, he used to love that sort of physical contact, but Gray immediately popped into his mind. He imagined the ice mage comforting him but he didn't know why, he also didn't bother to fight his thoughts. Although sometimes thinking of Gray was painful, he still didn't know whether he had survived Chop or not. He really didn't like when Chop paid him an occasional visit, he was absolutely brutal and Eldon had to stop the little little maniac from killing him many times. Gray was much stronger than him though and he surely had managed to survive.

"How are you going, my dear?" Eldon cooed. Natsu didn't respond. Speaking hurt and he didn't see a point. Eldon seemingly had gotten use to his silence anyway. "I'm glad to hear you're going well," he hadn't even said anything? Whatever. "I just have to give you some more sedatives then we can get started with todays activities!"

Natsu didn't move a muscle as a needle was plunged into his neck, just above the collar. "There we go sweetie. You're such a good boy," Eldon's voice was soft and kind, Natsu didn't like it when he was angry because that meant he was going to suffer even worse. Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad this time round.

Eldon began to untie the ropes that bound his body and Natsu's heart thumped fiercely in his chest, that could not be a good sign. When he was finally free he slumped over himself, too weak to keep himself up without support. Eldon mercilessly gripped his hair and pulled him up.

"Are you hungry?" Eldon asked as he tried to get Natsu to make eye contact. He hated looking into Eldon's eyes, the dark orbs filled him with a sense of dread and anxiety. "I asked you a question!" He snapped.

"Yes Master," Natsu rasped. He didn't really feel like eating but whenever he said no he was punished even worse.

"Okay I shall feed you, open up nice and wide!" Eldon smiled. Natsu did as he said and opened his mouth as wide as he could. He was suddenly dragged to the floor and on to his knees. That's when he realised he wasn't actually getting food but something terrible. Eldon unzipped his pants and shoved his hard member into his mouth. He shivered and obediantly sucked it how he knew Eldon liked. The first time Eldon had forced him to give him a blow job he almost bit off his dick but was beaten into unconsciousness as punishment. "Good pet," Eldon moaned and stroked his hair lovingly.

Natsu escaped to his happy place as usual. He was back at the guild fighting with Gray, laughing and gobbling down a massive meal, he was curled up with Happy in his hammock at his cottage. Such good memories. He wished he could go back and live them again but that was impossible. He belonged to Eldon and Fairytail despised him. He had been a nuisance. He always caused trouble by wrecking things and making stupid decisions.

Gross, salty liquid filled his mouth and Eldon groaned from his release. Despite how disgusting it was Natsu swallowed knowing he'd be hurt if he didn't. A sharp slap was delivered across his cheek. Had he done something wrong?!

"You did a good job but I have some more plans for you," Eldon stated. He pulled out what looked to be a dog chain from his jacket and attached it to Natsu's collar. "Come along pet," he chimed, obviously pleased with Natsu's current state. He really was nothing but an animal now.

He half-crawled and was half-dragged out of his cell. He felt a combination of fear and relief to be out of that room finally, but where was Eldon taking him? To be slaughtered?

He was taken through a long corridor, barely lit by flickering yellow lights. There were many other iron doors lining the walls, and all were numbered. His was number 11. Natsu wondered fearfully how many others were locked up like him.

Once the corridor ended they took a sharp turn into yet another corridor, but this one was cleaner and more brightly lit. There were the same iron doors but there weren't as many and they lacked numbers.

They entered one of the doors. Natsu squinted and hissed as his eyes were met with a bright light. The room before him was completely white and the lighting was harsh. The walls were decorated with many instruments and vials full of different coloured liquids. In the centre of the room was a silver medical table adorned with thick, brown straps. He whimpered and curled into a ball in the rooms entrance. He didn't like where this was going.

Eldon's arms were soon around him and he easily hoisted up his malnourished body into his arms bridal style. "It's okay my sweet pet," he murmured. Natsu didn't fight as he was layed gingerly on the table. The metal greeted his skin coldly. Eldon was gentle as he unclasped the lead and began to put the straps in place around his waist, ankles, wrists and head. Atleast it was slightly more comfortable than being tied to a chair with worn ropes.

Someone new entered the room, "when would you like to get started?" The man asked. It was hard for Natsu to get a good look at them with his head strapped in place but all he could see was a tall, thin frame draped in a black robe.

"Tomorrow, Thedric. I want to get him settled before we begin the breeding process," said Eldon. Natsu just listened in confusion, what were they talking about?

"Very well Master. Do you require my assistance?" Thedric asked.

"Not just yet, you may leave," Eldon replied. Natsu watched as the man, Thedric, turned his back to leave. On the back of his robes was a large silver skull with the lower jaw missing, was that their guild mark?

He was distracted as Eldon placed a hand on his hollow stomach and began to carass him tenderly. He hated those touches.

"You're probably wondering what's going on. Firstly, we'd like to do a couple experiments on you. Secondly, we don't won't to waste the this opportunity of having a dragon slayer in our grasps, even if you are a useless one," he began to explain. "So I've left the task of finding an appropriate suitor to bare your children in attempts to breed more dragon slayers as that would definitely be beneficial to our guild," Natsu's eyes widened. He didn't want to have a child. Immense fear, disgust and hopelessness overwhelmed him, just when he thought things couldn't get any worse and they would kill him soon. He would rather be dead.

"No, no, please, no," he mewled and his body began to tremble. He forced himself to look into Eldon's eyes, his own threatened to spill with tears as he attempted to silently beg the man not to do that to him. Eldon's face softened but he could see the sadistic glee twinkling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, kitten," he sighed but smirked afterwards. Natsu closed his eyes tight, he couldn't stand to look at him any longer.

"I'm going to let you rest. I will see you tomorrow," Eldon kissed his cheek and Natsu let out a sob.

He heard the door close and he was alone yet again. They were going to force him to knock up some girl so they could raise a dragon slayer as a weapon for their guild. He had to do something. He fought at the restraints and screamed and shouted as loudly as he could.

"Someone! Help me please!" He cried, but it was futile and he knew it. Once he was worn out from pathetically trying to break the straps he went limp and let himself cry and cry and cry. "Gray," he whimpered before the claws of sleep dragged him into unconsciousness.


End file.
